


On The Clock

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Police, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a slow night, and all Miller wants to do is play some games on his phone.
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	On The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a video and was inspired to write.

"This sucks."

Officer Miller sits alone in his patrol car as he surveys his designated area for tonight, a mall's parking lot. 

His partner's wife was confirmed positive for Covid-19, so their whole family is quarantined while she's treated, but the force is understaffed, so he's alone tonight. 

Looking around, the place is still deserted with the few stragglers here or there but they've left as soon as they appear. 

There's one guy who stands out, wearing a full body white suit in a dark area tends to do that, but he's on the opposite side of the lot on the sidewalk. He's probably passing through like the others.

The temptation to kill time is high, but Officer Miller doesn't dive into temptation and ignores his phone, which sits where his partner usually would. 

Looking around again, white suit is still about but he's strolling along. This is boring. Carefully pulling out his pepper spray, he reads the ingredients list.

It's got the usual stuff, capsaicin and the likes, but the stuff that always interested him was the UV dye. Honestly anything that a black light makes glow interests him but we'll ignore that.

"Hey!"

Startled, Miller puts the spray down with his phone before looking up. It's the white suit man.

He's making his way over quickly, and from this close it's very obvious it's not a suit. It looks more like a hazmat suit, which is confusing in it's own right. (Or maybe it shouldn't be?)

"Can I help you?" The officer asks.

"Yeah." the man finally reaches the car.

A lot of things went through Officer Millers while the man walked closer. The low lighting of the street lights made it hard to see him fully from a distance, only being able to see torso and limbs, but up close he could see that he's a black man wearing black shoes and a white hazmat, no mask. His face was one of anger. Of all the scenarios that went through his head, getting punched wasn't one of them.

The man steps back, but Miller sits in a daze before finally getting out of his patrol car. 

Almost immediately the man steps forward and Miller steps back.

Honestly, Miller doesn't think he'll ever remember what it was the man was saying, but he'll always remember pulling his baton off his belt, and instead of backing down the man smiled and kept pushing him back with his advances. 

The man's advances are quick, and Miller sidesteps around till they make a circle and the car is now to their left when the man finally lunges. In an attempt to keep from getting hit, Miller swings for the man's legs, but he dodges and yanks the baton out of his hand and across his face, making him fall. 

Officer Miller scrambles to get back up, only to be kicked back down and hit in the face over and over again.

His thoughts are fast, too fast to catch, but he knows he needs to stop the man. To get away. His hand skirts his belt only to find the pepper spray is gone.

The man eventually leaves to grab the baton, which Miller hadn't even noticed had been dropped, and Miller makes his move. He scrambles to get up, only to be kicked again, before crawling to his car.

He makes it to the hood of the car when the man hits him across the face with the baton and the man screams as pain flashes through his eye. The man keeps swinging and Miller can feel each one land on his back, his shoulders and his sides as he tries to crawl away. Distantly, he can feel the pressure of his gun between his leg and the ground, but he doesn't pull it. Knowing how fast he took the baton, he'll probably turn that against him too.

The man is still talking, though Miller only catches a word or too. He paces away and Miller takes that chance to get back up, but then he comes right back swinging again. Arms keep swinging and he's stepping back and back till the man can't reach him, but he's too close. He's still following every step he takes backwards with one of his own forward, so he keeps going back till he trips and falls. His head smacks against the ground and his body goes limp. He's going to die here.

The man is still there, and distantly Officer Miller feels a rummaging at his side. The side with the gun. Turning over, keeping it away from the rummaging hands, Miller gets back up and steps back toward his car.

The man stands there, just watching as Miller finally remembers the radio on his shoulder and calls a quick 10-33. There's some sort of affirmative from multiple sources, but the flashing lights across the lot are what finally get him to calm down. The man's running away, finally getting farther instead of closer.

Officer Miller passes out against his patrol car and wakes up in a hospital bed.

Later, he'll find out the extent of his injuries, the worst of which being fractures in both of his eyes, but he refuses to think about it when he can clearly feel what's wrong.

His partner visits, though he shouldn't considering his wife tested positive, but he does and the company is worth it. When his partner isn't there, he gladly pulls his phone off the charger and plays one of the many games he's got installed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a true event, but is in no way correct in relation to said event. If you wosh to find out more, go to  
> Https://bit.ly/2ZZMkdj  
> It has more correct info then this ever will.
> 
> Sorry for the shit write. This was written in less than two hours and i didn't edit it at all. I can't write foght scenes, so sorry this one was so shit. Just like my writing hah.


End file.
